The Girl Immune
by MentalAndLovingIt
Summary: This story sort of explains itself as it goes along, but basically a new protector shows up at the Academy and it turns out that she's not as icy-hearted as the rumors might suggest...Rated T cuz i happen to LIKE that letter, and there is kissing. SUE ME


__

**Hey, if you didn't know, I like Gakuen Alice, and I HATE the Natsume/Mikan pairing. This is a Narumi/OC pairing, so... Enjoy! And, AGAIN, I don't own GA, because if I did, I qouldn't be on here writing fanfics about it...now would I?**

* * *

_For some, today was simply another ordinary day. Go to work, get paid, go home. But for Alice Academy, things were about to change…_

The girl—a woman, really—laughed as her stallion's rapid pace caused her to fly through the forest with ease. Her honey-blonde hair streamed behind her as her black steed thundered around the trees, ice-blue eyes narrowed against the wind. Warm, joyous, laughter echoed through the woods, causing the animals to pause and listen. The woman leaned in closer to her horse's ears and whispered, "Come on Tempus, I know you can go faster than this."

The magnificent horse snorted and his pace increased. His mistress's smile grew as she hung of for dear life. Soon, almost too soon, the traveler had reached the outskirts of Tokyo. Dismounting, she stood beside her mount and laid a hand on his neck. "Tempus," she began, causing the horse to look down at her, "I want you to go home, okay?"

The horse snorted, as if in disbelief, but when he saw the serious expression on the girl's face, he nodded once and vanished back into the woods. Sighing, the girl began her long trek to Alice Academy.

"Hmmm…somehow, I was expecting something a little more…Oh, I don't know, subtle." The woman smirked as she looked up at the towering wall that surrounded Alice Academy. Tossing her slightly tousled hair back over her shoulder, she sat down to wait.

Before long, her patience—if you could call it that—was rewarded. The blonde was leaning against the wall, seated on the miraculously clean pavement, her eyes closed. Her face was tilted up to the sun, soaking up the warmth, when a sudden shadow fell across her. She cracked open an eye to see a tall—and pretty cute, if she did say so herself—man standing before her, haloed by the sunlight.

He had rather pale skin, a kind expression on his face, seemingly violet eyes, and two star-shaped, purple-colored 'beauty marks' beneath his right eye. The man's hair was slightly longer than was the current fashion, and it was a paler blonde than her own.

The unknown man smiled softly at her, and she felt his alice wash over her as he said, "I'm terribly sorry, miss, but I must ask you to leave." Instead of blushing and immediately rushing off to do his will, the woman simply smiled and shook her head.

He stared at her, shocked, as her smile grew. "I'm sorry, Narumi-senpai, but your alice won't work on me."

Narumi gaped, but then he hid his shock behind a small smile. "I take it that you are gifted as well, miss?"

"Ya." A German accent colored her voice, and recognition struck Narumi.

"Oh, so you are the German transfer?" He asked her, and she nodded.

The German woman smiled. "Ya, I was sent to protect the students, along with some other things, as necessary." His eyebrows rose at that, but it was apparent from her face that she would say no more on the matter, so he left it at that and escorted her into the school.

When they arrived in the meeting room, the German girl-who had yet to mention her name-glanced around the room at all the teachers assembled there. When her eyes lit upon Fukutan and Misaki, she squealed in delight and immediately glomped them. "I haven't seen you guys in. like, forever!" Misaki, instead of throwing her off of him like Narumi expected her to do, hugged her back, as did Fukutan.

"I agree, it has been a while, Kaethe." Misaki said in his typical dry voice. The girl released the men, one about her age, the other a good number of years older than her.

"I've missed you both so much! How's it been in Japan…?" Her voice faded as she and her two friends walked out of the room and to a destination unknown.

* * *

A few days later, many rumors had been spread about the mysterious woman. It was said that she was only seen when a student was in danger, and that her alices included Illusion, Animal-Pheromone, and Immunity. They also stated that she spoke only German, and didn't understand a word of Japanese. Kaethe decided that it was time that she was introduced to the students in her much younger friend's class- -Natusme.

Kaethe stood at the head of the class, beside Fukutan, gazing coolly at the students. Her arms were crossed over her chest, one knee cocked, the personification of dominance and defiance. As soon as Fukutan opened his mouth, the students—all bar Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume, Iinchou, and Ruka—started throwing paper balls at him and screaming, "As if we care what you have to say, you stupid teacher!"

Suddenly in almost-tears, Fukutan said, "Today will be a student-self-study day!" And he ran from the room.

The German girl's icy blue eyes turned on them, nearly freezing them with her petrifying glare. When she opened her mouth to speak, everyone shrank back in their seats a bit, not knowing what furious gabble of German to expect.

"I suggest you respect your elders, and leave those horrid attitudes in the dorms where such monstrosities belong." Everyone gasped—well, that rumor was a piece of shit—except for Natsume. The class turned to stare at him when Kaethe's eyes focused on him.

"We wouldn't want me revealing another of my Alices, now would we, Natsume-kun?" When the normally fearless boy's eyes widened fractionally—they knew it wouldn't be pleasant if Kaethe did so.

Without another word, she turned heel and flew out the door after the poor substitute teacher. Her blonde hair tumbled wildly around her as she ran, following the ever increasing sound of his footsteps. When he came into view—a sorry sight of a middle-aged man running in tears—Kaethe called out, "Wait!"

Surprised, he paused long enough for her to reach him and clasp his upper-arm in one hand so he couldn't run. Puzzled, Fukutan—wiping away tears—asked, "What are you doing here, Kaethe?"

A small, crooked half-smile appeared on her angular face. "I followed you, to make sure you were alright." Shock registered in Fukutan's eyes.

"But, why?" His astonishment showed on his face and in his eyes. Kaethe was just relieved that this had stopped the flow of tears. She folded her legs and sat down against the wall, gesturing for him to do the same.

"Those students have no right to treat you that way," the German girl said once he had slid down beside her. "Where I come from, your teacher is your elder, and they deserve respect. I see no reason why it should be any different here, and from now on, I believe your students will listen to you more."

Her warm smile kindled a softer one on the teacher's face.

"What did you do?" He asked, wondering how anyone could get those wild youngsters to behave.

"Oh, nothing." She said innocently…too innocently. "I just gave them the glare and mentioned revealing another of my Alices."

"You would do that for me? If any of the other sensei found out about your final Alice, they would bind you!" Fukutan queried, knowing which Alice she meant. She nodded seriously at the older man.

"You are a close friend, and no one messes with my friends." At that, they both stood up and walked back to the classroom—all signs of tears erased from the teacher's face.

When they reached the noisy room, everyone fell silent. They had been questioning Natsume about the German girl—having gotten nowhere—but the sight of her snapped their mouths shut. An icy smile settled over her face when she spoke.

"Now, class, I expect the same amount of respect to go towards Fukutan-sempai as I just received. I don't care if that was fear, just duplicate it." Her German accent was nonexistent, and they now knew that she was in possession of the Linguist Alice since she was speaking perfect Japanese.

One random kid spoke up, "How are we supposed to respect a crying man?"

"You will not have to. Fukutan and I have talked, and no tears will be necessary. Correct?" Her glare intensified as her eyes passed over the room, landing firmly on the child that had spoken. He nodded frantically, and suddenly she smiled, shocking everyone in the room.

Her face had completely transformed from a cold mask to a warm, friendly grin. "Good. I don't think any of you children are in any actuality horrid people, but I would appreciate it if you would leave the nastier sides of your personality at home, hmm?"

They all nodded fervently, all bar Natsume and the rest of their little quintet. Mikan and Iinchou were too busy staring at the amazing girl that had stood up for the kind teacher to do much else, and Hotaru was smiling a bit in response. Ruka—harboring an innocent crush on the much older girl—had to force his jaw back up where it belonged.

Natsume grinned wryly at his friend, and she winked back at him—not to quick for the others to miss, either. "Now, I have some other business to attend to, so I will see you all around the campus." She strode across the room and was halfway out the door before a small voice stopped her.

One starry-eyed boy asked, "Where can we find you?" Kaethe paused, one hand on the door-frame, looking back at them over her shoulder, blonde hair falling over one eye.

"I will be wherever you hunt me down." And she had walked away before they could say another word.

* * *

Serina closed her mouth and refocused her eyes on Narumi and Misaki. Narumi was staring at the mysterious English teacher, shocked. Misaki just grinned at the other teachers. "I told you she would fix things around here."

Narumi looked up sharply at him. "How did you know she would be able to do these things? And why would we bind her if we knew all of her Alices?"

Misaki decided to ignore his second question. "I have known her a long time. It only makes sense that I would know her as intimately as I do." With that—before Narumi could ask more—he stood and strode briskly out of the room.

Serina spoke up, "Where will the students be able to find her, Narumi-san?"

"I don't know." He said, mind focused on the thought of the German girl's fiery eyes.


End file.
